Five Nights at Freddy's: Monster Island
by Pokemon200016
Summary: After the Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza strikes a deal with Toho to use Godzilla and Junior's likeness in their restaurant as animatronics to bring in business, Secrets are revealed and Drama happens behind the scenes, and the new security guard is thrown right into the mix.
1. New Faces

**Hey everyone! It's me! Ive been playing Five Nights at Freddy's lately, and I've noticed the rise of Fanfics for it. Now, I've decided to put my own little spin on things. After inspiration from reading Angel's Demonic Shadow's fanfic, and LadyMiioh's fanfic which she never posted, and countless others, I decided to do my own! Enjoy! And Pokemon Park will be on its way Soon!**

-**Pokemon200016**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

New Faces

The morning sun rose on an average day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. While outside, the sun lit the areas around the building, on the inside it was dark, and almost threatening.

After a while, a couple of cars pulled up, followed by a huge white truck.

A man wearing a tuxedo immediately got out of a Ford Focus and watched the truck back up to the door.

On each side of the Massive vehicle read "Mechanical Masterpieces". Once it reached the door, it came to a grinding halt. Two burly men jumped out of the cab.

"So..where do you want em Mr. Geradson?" One man spoke in a Boston-like accent.

Mr. Reese Geradson was the owner of Freddy Fazbear's, and was in charge of all of the stores funding and problems.

Problem is..he's a massive cheapskate, only caring about his money and customers rather than his own crew.

"Just put em in front of the main stage." Geradson commanded. The two men then opened the doors of

The truck hauler and the door of the restaurant, and wheeled two massive boxes Into the restaurant. One the size of a man, and the other a bit smaller.

They placed them in front of the main band, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the rabbit, and Chica the Chicken. Of all of the animatronics, Freddy seemed to be eyeing them mysteriously, causing one of the men to cringe.

"Sheesh. I don't see how kids still come here." The man said, walking back out with his colleague.

"Eh, maybe because its one of the only party joints in town?" The other replied. They then stepped in front of Mr. Geradson.

"They're in the main show room." The tallest man spoke, in a firm Boston accent.

"Alright! Thank you so much!" Geradson said, thankfully.

"Any time." The shortest man spoke firmly, before holding out his hand, expecting a tip. Geradson just smiled and gave him a high five, causing the two men to frown. Geradson then strutted into the restaurant, and a few more employees showed up.

Mr. Geradson walked into the main showroom, in front of the band, and smirked at the boxes.

"You two are gonna bring back business..." The greedy penny pincher said, rubbing his hands together. He could almost taste the money. Two employees then walked inside the restaurant.

"You're late." Geradson growled.

"We're sorry, we just got caught-"

"No excuses. Get to work fixing the new animatronics." Geradson commanded. The Man and Woman sighed.

"Yes sir.."

They then trotted to the large boxes and opened them, starting to put bits and pieces together. Like the two movers, they felt like they were being watched. Not by their harsh and cruel boss, but by something-or someone- else. They peered up slowly at the stage and gasped.

Freddy's eyes were fixated right onto their work station. His curious stare evolved into a cold, almost dead glare piercing their very minds and bodies. Was this intentional? They were not sure. As far as they had know, they only move on their own at night, which wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Since we have this brand new attraction...we'll need someone to watch over them at night." Geradson said, smirking. The two workers eyes widened.

"Not you two. Someone else. A newbie. All of my current staff are scared out of their wits. A Youngblood won't know anything."

Geradson chuckled.

"I'll put out the help wanted ads."

**Midnight...**

_*? Point of View*_

I felt..cold..and...weird. Like..just being born. Not to mention..my arms feel limp.

I opened my eyes and looked around where I was. It was hard to see, being as which it was pitch black everywhere I looked. But, I could point out a few things!

There were..these weird things that kinda look like volcanoes..beside me. And all around we're plastic trees and...I'm guessing water..? It looked...fake..

I then turn to my side, and I hear something...almost mechanical sounding.

...Is that..me?

Wow..I sound like an old car! I look down at myself and inspect my body. I'm green, with reptilian hands..and big Dino feet with dull little claws.

I then turn and look at my back. I have small..thingies..on my back. They're white..and look weird! They go all the way to my tail, which is short and stubby. I wag it, but it sounds clunky and...metal.

I look to my right, and I yelp, falling down on my tail with a thud. There's this..huge guy..that looks like me..but..he's grey and black, had bigger thingies on his back and a longer tail.

Despite him being scary..I felt..attached some how..to him. I had to think about it..

My..Dad..?

_*Normal POV*_

The small dinosaur looked up at the titanic Titan that stood beside him, until the monster actually came to life, looking down at him with orange colored eyes.

"D-don't hurt me!" The small animatronic said in his kid-like voice, struggling back as fast as he can.

"Don't worry, Junior. I won't." The large titan replied in his strong, almost deep, voice. Something then ticked in "junior's" mind.

"Is that..my name?" The animatronic dinosaur said, struggling to his feet.

"I guess..? Somehow I feel it is." The larger dinosaur said to him.

"Oh..then what's your name..?" "Junior" spoke softly, curious. The dinosaur closed his eyes and thought about it.

"Hmm...I want to say...Gojirra? Or something like that,I can't remember." The larger dinosaur said, causing "Junior"to nod.

"Let's look around for things to tell us our names!" The kid dinosaur said, jumping up to his feet with a metal clank. The adult looked around his area, and saw a poster on the wall.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'll check!" The small dinosaur said, walking over to the poster as fast as a robot could.

It read "Monster Island: Featuring *new* Godzilla and his son Junior! Only at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" In bold, red text. Below the text it had a picture of a bear, a purple rabbit, and what appeared to be a yellow duck in front of two huge creatures..that appeared to be them. One of them was tall and masculine, a charcoal grey, and had spikes on its back, while the other appeared small and kid like, with small spikes on its back. They also looked annoyingly cartoony.

"Is this..us..?" Junior said, now sure of his name.

"What?" The larger dinosaur asked, now known as Godzilla.

"I'm junior..and you're..Godzilla. I'm your Son." Junior said, blinking.

Godzilla smiled, and turned around to Junior.

"Well alright." Godzilla replied. Junior then made his way to Godzilla's leg and sat down beside him with a metal clunk.

"Sure is dark in here..." Junior said, shivering in fear. Godzilla rubbed his small green head to comfort him. It made a loud screech sound with every rub.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." The giant animatronic said, sitting down beside his 'son'. Being programmed like a five year old, Junior snuggled into his animatronic father's side, and closed his eyes. He felt safe beside him.

"So...what do we do until the thingies come back?" Junior asked, curiously. "What thingies?" Godzilla replied back. "You know..the..things that watch us and all..." Junior said, attempting to find the words.

"You mean humans?" Godzilla answered. Junior nodded. "I uh..guess we just sit here until they come back."

Junior whined loudly, which sounded like a jumbled up mess in his audio box, due to him being an animatronic.

"But its boring sitting in the dark!" Junior then walked towards the curtain opening, which a dim light shined through. "I wanna go out!"

Godzilla shook his head. "Junior, we have to stay put until the humans-"

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Junior begged cutely, well, as cute as an animatronic can. Godzilla grumbled.

"Fine. But don't cause trouble. If anything happens, you run right back here." Godzilla explained, causing Junior to smile and sprint for the curtain, his heavy feet clunking loudly against the wooden stage.

He climbed down, and his feet hit the plush carpeting, which made his footsteps almost unnoticeable. He looked around the sitting area, and noticed chairs toppled over, plastic cups all over the floor, and there was

Also a horrible smell. Junior shrugged it off, and continued his adventure.

Continuing to the main siting area, complete with an arcade, Junior noticed wooden chairs and tables with checkered cloths on them.

"Cool..." Junior said in awe.

Junior then looked up at the main stage, and gasped.

Two of his coworkers, as you could say, we're gone. The only one that was left was Freddy, the creepy bear in the black bowler hat and the bow tie. Junior tilt his head. "We'll that's not like how it was before.."

In the quiet night, he then heard gruff, low pitched singing, not too far from Monster Island, where he had come

From. Curiously, he walked towards the melody.

As he got closer, he could now fully understand the lyrics.

"What do ye do with a scurvy pirate..what do ye do with a scurvy pirate..what do ye do with a scurvy pirate..make 'em walk the plank.."

Junior, a bit frightened, started to kind of nod along with the tune. It was catchy, and kids love catchy tunes. He walked slowly until he reached a stage marked "Pirate Cove", covered completely with a purple curtain, much like his home, the only difference being the "Sorry! Out of Order!" Sign in front.

The singing continued, and Junior nodded his head more to the tune.

"What do ye do with a scurvy pirate.."

The singing continued, until Junior smiled brightly.

"Make him walk the plank!" Junior sung, then immediately after, held his mouth in fear. The singing stopped right afterwards, and only the hum of electrical equipment rung through the restaurant.

Faint footsteps came from the stage, and finally reached an abrupt halt. Junior stared at the curtains in sheer fear.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A Fox yelled, leaping out of the curtains. Junior shut his eyes tightly, screamed, and started to cry.

"DADDY!"

The Fox rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't cry, ye land lubber. It's alright." Junior whimpered and looked up at the animatronic. He was orange, had sharp teeth, an eyepatch, a hook on his hand, and his body looked scratched up and beaten. He didn't look trust worthy, but he had not ripped Junior into small Dino bites yet.

"Permission to come aboard, ye guppy." The fox said, pointing to a stair case that lead to his stage.

"O-okay.." Junior replied, slowly walking to the stairs.

Meanwhile, Godzilla sat quietly in darkness for hours, waiting for his son to come back.

He eventually sighed, and grumbled.

"Now I have to look for him."

He got up with a loud creek and walked towards the entrance of his stage, his feet making loud clunks against the floor.

When he pulled back the curtains, the dim light shined into his eyes, causing him to hold his hand over them slightly, while walking down the stairs, to the plush carpet below. Once he hit the floor, he heard voices, not too far from him.

"Must be Junior." He thought.

He followed the voices, until he reached Pirate Cove. Then he heard Juniors noticeable child voice.

"And then what happened?"

Godzilla frowned, and rushed up the stairs, much like his movie counterpart would rush to an enemy monster. He then rampaged through the curtain, with a glare.

"Junior! Where were you? I've been-" Godzilla said, until he was interrupted by a metal hook under his neck.

"WHO DO YE THINK YE ARE, RUSHING INTO A PIRATE'S HOME, MATEY?" The Fox yelled. Godzilla puffed out his chest in anger, ready for a fight.

"No! This is my dad Foxy!" Junior intervened. The Fox sighed, and put his hook down. "Aye. I see the resemblance now."

Godzilla then calmed down..a bit. The Fox then held out his good hand. "Foxy's me name." The animatronic shook his hand slowly.

"Godzilla."

"Ye lucky I found ye guppy before The others did, matey." Foxy said, sitting down on a box labeled "seat cushions".

"Others?" Godzilla puzzled.

"Yarr, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy." Foxy continued.

"...Who?" Godzilla questioned.

"Have ye no brain, lad? The Rabbit, the Chicken, and the Bear!" Foxy grumbled.

"Oh." Godzilla replied.

"Yarr. We haven't seen new animatronics in years, matey. I don't know how they would react to you and your little'un." Foxy continued.

"Oh, well gee, thanks." Godzilla said, somewhat intimidated.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ye or ye guppy. I was just tellin' him about how I had to fight One Eyed Joe in the Pacific Ocean." Foxy rambled. Junior immediately turned to his father.

"May I come back tomorrow? Pleeease?" Junior pleaded.

"Well..I don't know.." Godzilla said, thinking. He then looked at Juniors bright brown eyes, looking, again, as

Cute as an animatronic can be.

"Well...if its fine with Mister Foxy." Godzilla sighed.

"Of course, Lad!" Foxy said, smiling.

"YAY! I GET TO-" Junior yelled, before getting his mouth stopped by Foxy's furry paw.

"Quiet, Matey. There be ears out at night. I'll explain..later." Foxy said, he seemed to be whispering. Junior nodded slowly.

"Now, Ye two of ya, run along! It's almost 6 AM! Meat puppets will be back at any minute!" Foxy said, seemingly running them off quickly.

"But, I have-" Godzilla muttered, before getting shoved out, as polite As a person can be.

"See ya tomorra lads!" Foxy said, closing his curtains quickly.

"Well, that was weird...what did you think he meant by 'ears out at night' daddy..?" Junior asked, looking up at his father.

"I don't know. Lets just get some rest. I'm getting bad vibes." Godzilla said, wrapping his arm around his son and walking back to their stage.

While they walked, something, or someone, watched them from the darkness.


	2. The New Security Guard

**Hey everyone! I've been liking the criticism lately. Thanks! Your reviews are appreciated! If you keep favoriting, following, and reviewing, I'll keep Writing! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Pokemon200016**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The New Security Guard

The next day eventually came. The sun's bright light shined through the windows of the restaurant, lighting up everything in the rooms.

After a while, employees started to show up, followed by Geradson himself. He had a slim grin on his face, and was dressed more "fancy" than usual. He wore a black suit with a red Bow Tie, and a black bowler hat to match the hat of the titular character of the restaurant.

He sat down in his office, which wasn't far from the dining area. The other employees started to spruce up the place, cleaning the floors and wiping the machines. The arcade machines, at least.

"If that newbie stands me up.." Geradson grumbled to himself, while posing a Freddy Fazbear Toy that he had on his desk.

Soon, children and parents started to arrive. The children squealed and ran around the main room, playing games and playing with toys.

Hours passed, and before long it was almost night time, 6 PM to be exact. The final show of the day was about to begin, and also the big reveal of Geradson's "Money Makers".

After a while, a man, who appeared to be fresh out of college, walked inside, wearing a Tuxedo, and a red tie. A woman coworker spotted him, and yelled into her Boss's room.

"Sir! The man for the interview is here!"

quickly sprung from

His desk and walked out of his office.

"Well, hello there, Michael Schmidt, was it?" Geradson greeted.

The man had blue eyes, brown hair, and was slim.

"Yeah, but most people just call me Mike." He replied.

"Very good! Our team needed a guy like you." Geradson said, enthusiastically.

"Wait, needed? Don't you mean need?" Mike asked.

"Pfft, there's No need for all of those Job applications, or Interviews, I just need you to sign a document, and you'll be the new security guard." The cheapskate bargained.

Mike thought about it for a moment. Why no interview? Why was he accepted right on the spot? But, in the end, he realized he had no other choice but to make the money to pay off his college loans. He peered up at his new Boss, who had a sly grin.

"..alright. I'll sign it. Bring it to me." Mike replied, hesitantly, causing Geradson to smile, almost evilly.

"Fantastic! While I get the papers, why don't you take a little time to meet your family? The Fazbear band! The show is starting in a few

Minutes! Once you sign your name, I'll show you your office." Geradson explained, before running to his office. The lights then dimmed.

Mike and all of the children in the restaurant turned their attention to the main stage, as lights shined on it.

"Howdy ho everyone!" A voice said, happily from the stage. This was the gruff voice Freddy Fazbear himself.

"Hi Freddy!"The kids replied in sync.

"We have a Special Treat for all of you critters out there! Don't we guys?" Freddy said happily, turning

To his friends on stage.

"Yup! You all get to meet our new friends!" The Rabbit, Bonnie, replied, in his British accent.

"I hear they're all the way from a place called Monster Island!" The chicken, Chica, said happily. Bonnie gasped.

"Monster Island? They're monsters? That's no fun!" He replied.

"I hope they aren't scary!" Chica yelled, acting frightened.

"Now, hold on there, Folks! I'm sure our new pals want a Good 'ole Fazbear welcome, don't you agree kids?" Freddy said, looking at the crowd. Mike didn't know why, but he felt a bit frightened from the Bear's stare.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" The kids replied, happily.

"Alrighty! Lets meet our new friends!" Freddy said enthusiastically.

More lights then shined on a stage, beside the broken down Pirate cove. The Curtains around it retracted back automatically, revealing one Animatronic. A tall, Charcoal black, Dinosaur with Grey maple leaf spikes on its back, and orange eyes.

The dinosaur roared, causing some kids to get spooked by the sound, until a smaller green Dinosaur, about half of the first animatronic's height ,with smaller white Maple leaf spikes walked out from behind it.

"Raaaaaaaawr!" The dinosaur said, playfully. The taller dinosaur looked down at the smaller animatronic with a humorous glare, causing most of the children to laugh. Mike chuckled as well.

"Sorry! I got caught in the moment!" The green dinosaur replied happily.

"Are these creatures from monster island? Preposterous! They look nothing like monsters!" Bonnie replied.

"Hey! We are too monsters! But we aren't like what you see under your bed! We're good! Isn't that right, daddy?" The small dinosaur said, looking up to his father, who nodded.

"We won't hurt any of you." The tallest dinosaur finally spoke.

"Really?" Chica asked.

"Of course!" The small dinosaur said, wagging his tail.

"Well say, little Fella, what's you two's names?" Freddy asked.

"This is Godzilla, he's my dad! And I'm

Godzilla Junior! But most of my friends call me Junior!" The dinosaur, now known to the

Crowd as Junior, replied.

"I say, rather strong names for kind hearts!" Bonnie said, strumming his guitar.

"Well, Junior and Godzilla,

You're part of our band now! Heheh! Do you two sing?"

"I do!" Junior said happily. Godzilla, being the gruff and strong type of

The show, just nodded his head slightly.

"Alright! Lets see what you two got! Bonnie, Chica, lets start the show!" Freddy said, taking his microphone and straightening his bow tie, while wiggling his ears.

Mike, while a bit uncomfortable, couldn't help but smile at the animatronic creatures. His new boss then came running back with Papers and a pen in his hand.

"Here's what you need to sign, then welcome to the team." He explained, with a smirk.

Mike took the papers and inspected them. On the top of the cover piece of paper, it had the trademarked logo with the 3 main characters. What followed was long paragraphs of information, which Mike should have read, but his young mind felt like it would just bore him to death. So Mike, hesitantly, took the papers and signed the last sheet and wrote the date.

Mr. Geradson took the sheet and the pen back, and grinned.

"Welcome to Fazbear entertainment." Geradson said, putting his hand out to the young male, who shook it weakly.

"Now, let me show you to your office." Geradson exclaimed, leading him to his new work place.

**_Hours later..._**

**Night one, 10:00 PM**

Mike sat alone in his dimly lit cell of an office. He looked to his left out of the door, darkness. He looked out of the right door, darkness. The only thing that lit up either side was the two large buttons. One was red and was labeled "Door", while the other was grey and was labeled "Light".

"Alright..Boss says I have to stay until six...it's...10:05.." Mike said, slumping back into his chair. "And not even television to keep me company."

Suddenly, the phone rang. The sudden noise caused Mike to yelp a bit, but, he eventually answered it.

It wasn't a call, but a recording.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Uh, okay...?" Mike said, uncomfortable.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Mike went silent.

"Did he just say..."

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Frontal lobe? Like, the brain?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Mike stayed silent, and was literally sweating.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Beep.

The recording ended. Mike slammed the phone down and scrambled for his laptop, showing all of the cameras.

He flipped through the cameras, panicking with every click.

No one had moved...

except for Junior, completely off camera.

Mike sweated bullets and panicked, almost cursing.

"Where's Junior?"

* * *

><p><p>

Junior slowly made his way through the restaurant, to pirate's cove. He climbed inside the curtains, and smiled to his new friend, waiting inside.

"Yarr, I was wonderin' when Ye'd show up, lad!" Foxy greeted him.

"I wouldn't miss a story, Foxy!" Junior replied happily.

"Nice going in the last show, lad! Ye did good!" Foxy smiled, rubbing the dinosaur's head with his furry paw.

"Thanks! Hey..why weren't you in the show..?" Junior asked.

The question caused Foxy to look a bit uneasy.

"Foxy..?"

"That's a story for another time, guppy."

"But why..?"

Foxy then held his nose in the air, and smelled it. He then gasped at the aroma.

"Oh no.." Foxy muttered in fear.

"What..? Foxy, you're scaring me.." Junior said, quivering.

"Ye have to go home, lad. Stay with your father, and what ever ye do, DO NOT come out until the sun rises." Foxy whispered.

"Foxy...?"

"Just trust an old pirate." Foxy continued.

"What's wrong..?" Junior whispered, looking up at The orange fox.

"I just want ye to be safe, lad.." Foxy whispered back.

"From what..?" Junior questioned, but was immediately interrupted by foot steps.

Slow foot steps.

Heavy slow footsteps.

"Foxy, who is that you're talking to in there, old sport?" A voice outside the curtains asked.

* * *

><p>Mike shivered and checked the main stage.<p>

The rabbit was gone.

"Crap! Where's the rabbit?" He panicked.

* * *

><p>"Yarr, it be nobody, Bonnie. Just ramblin' to me self." Foxy muttered.<p>

"No, it's someone." The voice continued.

The curtains then pulled back slowly, to reveal the purple bunny from before. Junior sighed a sigh of relief.

"I thought it was something scary Foxy! This is my friend!" Junior smiled, and waiving.

"Oh! Hello..Junior was it?" The rabbit spoke, in his strong British accent.

"Yup! I don't know your name.." Junior said, looking down slightly.

"My name's Bonnie, old chap! Or should I say, young chap, eh?" Bonnie said, chucking. Junior looked up and smiled, the whole time, Foxy was silent.

"You two. I sense an..Endoskeleton, among us." Bonnie continued. Junior tilted his head.

"What..?" He asked.

"Aye. That be non of me business." Foxy grunted.

"Foxy, you know Freddy wouldn't-"

"I be me own man now, Bonnie. Ye two may be under Fazbear's spell, but I'm not. Junior, Go home to ye papa." Foxy said.

"But-" Junior squeaked, oblivious.

"NOW." Foxy said, looking rather serious. Junior's eyes widen and he ran as fast as he could home.

Foxy then turned back to his former coworker.

"Now, ye and Chica go have all the fun ye want, but leave the 2 newbies out of it."

"Foxy, I do not want too, but I have to. for their sake, and for mine. Freddy would-"

"I know, I know." Foxy said, putting his hook to his chin.

"I have to think this through."

"Well, good luck to you, Foxy." Bonnie said, walking away from pirates cove. Foxy sighed deeply.

"I sense a storm a-brewin'." He grunted, while walking back into his home.

* * *

><p>Mike checked the cameras. Bonnie wasn't on camera, and Chica had moved.<p>

"Crap.." He muttered.

He looked slowly to the left door, and reached for the light.

He slowly flicked it.

Bonnie was there, staring right into his eyes.

Mike shrieked, and slammed the door button, causing the metal door to slam down.

"Crap..!" Go away!" Mike yelled. He quickly glanced at the clock.

**4:00.**

He smirked at the time, and the opened the door and checked the lights.

Bonnie had left.

"Alright. Just a few more hours.."

He checked the cameras.

Bonnie was in one of the restrooms, and Chica appeared to be heading towards Monster Island.

"Hmm..what's she doing.."

* * *

><p>Junior ran to Godzilla and quickly huddled under his side.<p>

"What?" Godzilla said, looking down at his son.

"It's scary out there!" Junior whined.

"You didn't say that the other night when you wanted to go out." Godzilla replied.

Godzilla then heard footsteps, and winced at the entrance of his stage.

"Junior. Get behind me." Godzilla said, rising up. Junior quickly huddled behind his father.

The sound came closer and closer to them.

Godzilla also walked forward.

"Be careful Daddy.." Junior whimpered.

Finally, the noise stopped, and Godzilla erupted from the curtains and roared loudly, sounding like his movie counterpart.

The Chicken's eyes widened slightly, as the wind from Godzilla's gaping jaws blowed on the Bibb on her chest.

Mike also heard the roar, and flinched at the noise.

Godzilla then stopped, and looked down at the "threat".

"S-sorry, I just wanted to welcome you two to uh...Freddy's.." She spoke, Faintly and afraid.

"Oh, you're that duck." Godzilla said, still a bit upset.

"I'm a chicken, Sir..! Uh..I'm Chica..and.." She spoke.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You scared my son to death." Godzilla frowned.

"I'm sorry..!" Chica blinked, afraid.

Junior peeked from around the corner of his parent, and smiled.

"It's okay, Friend!" He said happily,

With a smile. Chica then calmed

Down a bit.

"Junior." Godzilla grumbled.

"I just came by to say welcome..and enjoy it here..!" She said.

"Thanks." Godzilla said.

"I..have stuff to do! With Bonnie!" Chica said, appearing to be frightened.

"C-crap..is it past 5:00?"

Godzilla, then got a bit annoyed.

"Alright. Goodbye now." Godzilla said, going back into his stage. Chica them scurried off.

Godzilla sat beside his son, and looked down at him.

"Some night for you, huh?"

* * *

><p>Mike kept a close eye on all of the cameras, and noticed Chica in the main eating area.<p>

"There she is. She's no where near

Me, and its almost 6!" Mike grinned.

He waited in silence, until..

A jingle played through the intercoms of the restaurant. Mike looked at the clock and grinned.

**6 AM. **

He had made it past night one.


	3. You didn't Read the Fine Print

Chapter 3

You Didn't read the fine print

Mike went home early in the morning, before anyone had showed up.

He checked out of his shift, letting his coworkers know that he was definitely alive.

His boss, Mr. Geradson, arrived and noticed that he checked out.

"Huh. He's got guts. But..it's only night one. Poor kid probably won't make it to night 4." Geradson said, in somewhat Grief.

Shortly after, his team arrived on the scene, and knew he was going to order them to clean up, because that's what he always does, so they got right to their job.

With Godzilla and Junior in the restaurant, business had risen ten fold. Fans of the Franchise snapped pictures, kids adored them, and Geradson got an interview with Monster News Monthly, who agreed to put him and his two "money makers" on the front page, with the main title of the picture being"Who's Afraid of Godzilla?"

Eventually, the day passed, and it was eventually night time once again. Freddy and the Gang had sung their mechanical hearts out all day, and now it was the final show.

Mike arrived inside the restaurant, and stormed to Geradson's office. He appeared to be extremely angry.

He set foot into his Boss's room, and glared at him.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Schmidt! What's troubling you?" He said, with a smile.

"You didn't tell me the things come alive at night." He grumbled lowly.

"Oh..right, about that, it was in the waiver you signed."

"What?"

"The document I had you sign. In the document, it states that the animatronics are in free mode from

The hours of 10 o'clock PM and 6 o'clock AM." He said, leaning back into his recliner. Mike groaned in self

Remorse. He knew he should have read those stupid papers.

"Oh, and before you quit...what also was on that document was am agreement notice that says that you must stay at least 5 days, er, nights in your case, before we can discharge you." Geradson said, grinning crookedly.

"WHAT? But why? Whats stopping me?" Mike yelled.

"Well, if you do not serve your time here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, I can take you to court for disorderly conduct, AND Sue you. So..the choice is yours, my friend."

Mike sighed loudly. He wanted to take the risk, but he needed the money for his college funds.

"...Fine. If I survive my days, I want out. And full pay." Mike said, with a serious tone.

"Why of course, Mister Schmidt! I'm

A business man, not a slave laborer."

Geradson replied, teasingly sliding him the Freddy Fazbear figure, customized by S.H. Figuarts, that he had on a shelf in his office.

"You can put this on your desk."

Mike Frowned at the sick pun, and stormed out of the office in anger.

"No? Okay!" Geradson said, grinning.

**_Night Two, 10:00 PM_**

Mike sat in his office, groaning, staining at the giant poster on the wall of his office.

It had Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie in the picture, with balloons in the background, and a large caption that read "Celebrate!"

"Yeah. Celebrate death. Reaaaaally something to jump up and down for." He said, sarcastically.

Then, the phone rang.

Mike hesitated to answer, because he knew that it would be another Grim recording. He got over his fear, and answered.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Uh, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know."

"Oh great. Their faster." Mike said, quickly clicking through the cameras. No one had moved. He sighed a deep sigh of relief and continued to listen.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"Let's not let that happen." Mike thought to himself.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something- or someone -on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."

"Oh that's Bull Crap." Mike groaned.

"I'm not implying that. Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!"

Click.

Mike sat in his office in silence, watching the power meter on the wall. And occasionally flicking through the cameras.

Bonnie and Chica had moved.

"Crap."

He flicked through the cameras fast, and saw Bonnie in the main eating area, and Chica was in another hall, that wasn't really close to him.

"Good." He said, grinning.

"Alright, now..lets see what the two monsters are doing."

He clicked on Monster island, and nothing had changed.

"Alright. This night should be a breeze." Mike said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Junior was up, pacing back and forward on stage, while Godzilla was fast asleep, not bothering to get up. Nothing really happened that concerned him, other than his son getting into mischief.<p>

Junior, getting bored, decided to see Foxy again. He looked up at his father, that was gently snoring in his slumber.

"He won't mind..right..?" Junior thought. He then quietly snuck offstage and onto the floor, looking around. Bonnie was in the main eating area, but was making his way to another hall.

"I wonder where Mister Rabbit is going..?" Junior said, looking around. He then saw a flicker of blue light down a corridor

"Ooh! What's that?" Junior said, smiling brightly and walking towards it, in his dinosaur stance.

* * *

><p>Mike pressed the light button, Just to check for any animatronic that may be lurking in the darkness.<p>

"Nothing." Mike said, quickly stopping the light. He then quickly flicked through all of the Cameras. None of the main band were nearby, but..there was something off about Monster Island.

The curtains were opened slightly.

"Great. Juuuuuust great."

He quickly listened to the ambience around him, and heard nothing. He then clicked to the left hall camera.

And there was Junior. Walking slowly to his office.

"CRAP!" Mike yelled, slamming on the door button hard, almost breaking it. It slammed shut with a loud cachunk.

* * *

><p>Junior slowly walked down the hall. Looking around at pictures on the wall.<p>

One picture was of Freddy and a little girl. She was adorable, sporting a blue dress and a red bow in her hair. Another was of Chica, smiling brightly with a small group of boys.

"Cool..." Junior said, observing the photos. He gasped when he reached the last picture on the wall.

It was a picture of Foxy, with a young boy in a pirates costume. Foxy seemed more cleaned up..and..he seemed so happy. His pants didn't have tears in them, you couldn't see his endoskeleton, because his fur was so clean. And his eyes were blue, oppose to their yellowish-red color that they are now.

"Wow..what happened Foxy..?" Junior thought to himself, inspecting the picture. He noticed something the back of the picture. A figure of some sorts. He didn't know what it was, but it was in shaded darkness behind a curtain, with yellow prick eyes. Again, due to the shadowing, he couldn't decide what this was.

Junior blinked, and continued his descent down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Mike, flipping though the cameras, was losing power fast.<p>

"Crap. I have to open the door.

Maybe he's gone?" Mike said, checking the camera where Junior was before.

He wasn't there.

He, hesitantly, tapped the door button. It opened quickly, and it revealed Darkness.

He kept his eyes focused on that left door.

Then, a voice spoke out. A child's voice.

"Hello..?"

Mike tensed up at the voice. He couldn't close the door, he only had 50 percent power left, and it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Mike grit his teeth, as a large, almost anime styled hazel colored eyes peeked into the room.

Mike yelled and fumbled around in his office. Junior, curiously, proceeded in.

"What's wrong, Thingy..?" Junior asked, walking closer To him.

"STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!"

Mike yelled, grabbing the nearest thing near him, a metal pipe that fell from the roof.

"Monster..? Well, yeah..I guess..but.."

Junior said, inching closer.

* * *

><p>Foxy, looked up at the sound of the yelling.<p>

"Oh no..Junior.." He said, getting up quickly, Jumping out of his stage, with a loud thud.

He then began to sprint down the hall.

* * *

><p>"STAY AWAY! I'LL SMACK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Mike yelled, in sheer terror.<p>

"But..I didn't do anything.." Junior said, starting to cry.

"GET OUT!" Mike roared at him, bracing his hand that held the pipe, to hit Junior in the head. He noticed, and burst into tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANT MY DADDY!" Junior said, crying loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Mike yelled. But that was the least of his worries.

Foxy appeared in his room, and roared loudly at Him. He screamed loudly at the sight of his teeth.

Foxy grabbed the small child animatronic and picked him up, running out of the room full speed.

Mike, was wide eyed, and was hyperventilating. He peered at his power meter.

47%.

He looked at his clock.

5:15.

"Screw it, I'm closin' the doors.." He said, catching his breath. He quickly flipped both of the door switches.

* * *

><p>Foxy carried Junior to the Main eating hall and laid him down on the floor. Still wailing in fear.<p>

"F-Foxy..? W-why do they hate us..?" Junior said, looking up to his savior.

"It's a long story, Matey. I'll tell ye tomorrow..lets just get ye to your dad, alright?" Foxy explained, Junior nodded sadly.

Foxy escorted Junior back to Monster island. His only fear was explaining to Godzilla what happened.

The other two band members watched from afar.

"The poor guy..what should we do..?" Chica asked Bonnie.

"There's nothing we can do, I'm afraid. It's saddening that he had to find out this way.." Bonnie replied.

"But..At least he has Godzilla." Bonnie continued.

"I think I'm more worried about Foxy."

**6:00 AM.**


	4. Flashbacks of the Dark past

**I now realize that every night starts at 12, but I want to keep it original and start at 10. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**Pokemon200016**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Flashbacks of the dark past

The next day came, and with it came new business, and new popularity for the new Kaiju Monsters.

More and more people started to show up to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, but not for the reason you think.

It was for Godzilla and Junior, not

For the food, the music, not even for

The main band itself.

And, with an arcade game expansion, that hooked more people into coming. It wasn't a main stream game. They never even gave Freddy his own game, not even an internet flash game, like that of Chuck E Cheese.

The cabinet was huge, with two large game pads on it, another right beside it for 4 player mode, and had the 2 Kaiju's movie representation on the side of the console, surrounded by other monsters, like Godzilla was defending Junior from an onslaught of terrible creatures.

It was fresh from the land of the rising sun, Japan. On the top it read in big bold letters "GODZILLA: SAVE THE UNIVERSE". It was a fighting game, in which it was a crossover of popular kaiju films and shows. Gamera was in it, Ultraman, even a super charged Eren Yeager from the Attack on Titan series.

More and more people flooded inside each day, which caused a boat load of funds to flow in. Geradson was almost, literally, swimming in money.

Eventually, the sun set, and night came once again. Mike, of

Course, arrived on time, and approached his boss.

"How may I help you, Mr. Schmidt?" Mr. Geradson answered.

"Man, this place is getting the most business I've seen in years!" Mike said, smiling.

"Isn't it amazing? Who would have thought that those two dinosaurs would help us so much?" Geradson replied, laughing.

"Hey, if this works out, I might change the place to Kaiju world!" He said, jokingly. They both laughed.

"How did last night go?" Geradson suddenly asked.

"Ugh. Don't even get me started." Mike said, groaning.

"Alright..? Your shift starts in 20 minutes. Good luck." Geradson replied, shaking his hand.

"Alright. I'll try."

**Night Three, 10:00 PM**

Mike, a bit more confident, sat in silence, until the trademark phone call recording came. He answered it, of course.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Uh, most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uh, I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time. Uh, things start getting real tonight."

"I can Handle it." Mike thought.

"Uh, h-hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Y- Yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-It's best just not to get caught."

Mike's eyes then widened.

"Uh, ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

Click.

Again, Mike was on his own. He quickly flipped through the cameras, and both Bonnie and Chica were

Gone.

"Already?!" Mike groaned.

He checked both doors.

Chica was on the right.

He slammed the door down with a gasp.

"Crap...I didn't know that they could move so fast..." Mike muttered.

Mike checked the cameras, flipping though them quickly, and his eyes widened.

Freddy had moved.

"..." Mike said, peering to both of doors on each of his sides.

He quickly clicked the light.

Nothing was there.

"Phew. Safe for now." Mike said, staying on edge.

* * *

><p>Junior, slowly peered out of him and his father's stage, and slowly jumped down, slowly tiptoeing to Pirate Cove.<p>

He was stopped by a fuzzy hand on his shoulder.

Junior shrieked loudly, flailing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried out.

"Hey, calm down little'un!" A voice said.

"NO! DADDY!" Junior yelled. Of course, his father heard.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya!" The voice continued.

Junior slowly turned around to see who it was.

It was Freddy.

"Oh..it's you..I thought it was that mean guy from last night.." Junior said, sighing in relief.

Freddy chuckled.

"It's fine little-" he said, until he was interrupted by 70 pounds of angry reptilian metal, known as Godzilla.

"Junior! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Godzilla said, knocking Freddy out of the way. The brown bear glared at him from behind his back.

"I'm fine now daddy!" Junior said, smiling.

"Alright." Godzilla nodded, letting go of his son.

"I was just about to ask the little fella where you were, Mister Godzilla." Freddy said.

Godzilla turned to the brown bear, who courteously tilted up his top hat, with a loud squeak of mechanics.

"Freddy Fazbear at your service. we've met before in show, but not in person." The bear said with a smile.

"..Right." Godzilla grumbled.

"I'm gonna go to Mister Foxy's now!" Junior said, happily.

"Be back soon, oka-" Godzilla said, before he was interrupted.

"Now, why on earth do you need to do that?" Freddy asked, causing Godzilla to give him an angry orange eyed glare.

"Because..he's my friend..?" Junior replied, awkwardly, before running off. Freddy sighed.

"And that's what I wanted to talk about. Your son." The bear continued.

"What about him." Godzilla asked.

"May I come into your stage?" Freddy asked.

"Sure." Godzilla replied, gruffly.

* * *

><p>Junior climbed into Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy sitting in the corner.<p>

"Foxy..?" Junior called out. The orange Fox looked up slowly.

"Oh. There ye are." Foxy muttered.

"What's wrong..?" Junior said, walking slowly towards him.

"Matey..remember that story I wanted to tell ye?" Foxy said, looking at the young dinosaur.

"Yes?" Junior said, sitting down in front of him.

Foxy sighed.

"It was November 2nd, 1987."

* * *

><p><strong>November 2nd, 1987.<strong>

_It was the day time, and the restaurant was filled with happy children. It was a young child's birthday._

"And so then, I reeled in me line, and WHAMMO! I caught the biggest fish me eyes have ever seen!" Foxy said enthusiastically to the children.

_It was young Jimmy Crawford's birthday. It was special because the guppy specifically wanted a Pirate themed birthday. Of course, the heads of the restaurant chose me._

"Tell us another story Foxy!" A young boy named Jimmy yelled, dressed in a pirate's costume.

"Alright lads, one more story, then it's photo time!" Foxy said, with a smile.

**We sat around, spinnin' tall tales about life on the seven seas, and the lads adored me.**

Foxy had finished telling his story and smiled to all of the children.

"Alright lads! Time for the Birthday Boy to take his pictuARR!" Foxy said, making the kids laugh.

Jimmy jumped up and ran to Foxy, hugging his leg.

"I love you Foxy." The boy said, nuzzling his leg.

_It was the only true appreciation I was ever shown. The kids were the only ones to show me love. The others in the band..we just worked together, and I guess you could say we were friends of sorts._

"Say cheese, Jimmy!" The boy's Mother said. The boy's Father pulled out his camera and aimed it at the two of them.

"Lets give em a Pirate's Pose, Lad!" Foxy said, posing with the young boy. Jimmy stood in front of Foxy with his wooden pirate hook in the air, and Foxy posed behind him with his hook in the air, giving a smile.

_Then..something happened_.

*FLASH*

The picture had been taken. But then..

Something tripped Foxy, causing him to fall, his mouth open.

_I still remember the boy's scream..._

The boy yelled and started to bleed heavily, and started to go into a seizure.

"GET HIM OFF MY BABY!" The mother yelled.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE!"

"THAT THING'S A MONSTER!"

"HE ATTACKED THAT BOY!"

"HE SHOULD BE BURNED!"

"WHO WOULD TRUST THEIR KID WITH THAT SATAN SPAWN?!"

_People yelled all around me, burning me ears with insults. But..out of all the commotion..I heard only one faint sound in the darkness._

_Laughter._

_Deep laughter._

_Diabolical deep laughter._

* * *

><p>"That's all I remember, lad. It's why the endoskeleton was afraid of ye, Because of what happened those many moons ago." Foxy said, putting his hands up to his eyes.<p>

"It's my fault." Foxy grumbled.

"No.." Junior said, putting his hand on Foxy's leg.

"You didn't mean it.."

The Fox took his hands down and looked at the young dinosaur, who had a sort of Anime sparkle in his eyes.

"You didn't attack that boy. You aren't a monster. You're my friend. What happened was an accident.." Junior said.

"So what if everyone is scared of you for it? It wasn't your fault."

"That's easy for you to say, lad. You're brand new. You have a family, adoring fans, and you're bringing new business into this place." Foxy grumbled.

"You never hurt anyone."

"Foxy, when me and my dad are performing, I hear..things, in the stands. People are mean..but I don't let it bother me." Junior replied.

"I am who I am. I'm not evil, and neither are you."

Foxy smiled.

"Thanks, ye guppy. Ye really cheered me up."

Junior hugged Foxy's leg, causing the pirate to smile.

* * *

><p>"The man is crazy, Mister Godzilla."<p>

Freddy said, turning away from the Animatronic Kaiju.

"One bite, and you could say goodbye to your son."

Godzilla looked down.

"It's hard to believe Mister Godzilla, but it is true." Freddy continued.

"We loved Foxy. But once he lost his mind, we had no choice but to shun him from our fair establishment we've got goin' on here."

"I see." Godzilla replied.

"I wouldn't trust anyone you love with Foxy, unless you want their Brain pulled out." Freddy said, taking off his hat.

"But, Junior said that-"

"Mister Godzilla, it's part of his plan."

Godzilla was skeptical.

"Please."

Freddy turned around to Godzilla.

"I would never lie to you." Freddy said, putting his hat in the air and smiling, like he does in the show.

Godzilla glared at the bear, before sighing.

"Fine."

"Very good, Mister Godzilla. Just protect your young-un', and watch out for him. I'm doing it for his good, and yours." Freddy said, placing his hat back on his head.

"Thanks." Godzilla said.

"It's no Problem. Just lookin' out for you kind folk. I have some..Business to attend to." Freddy said, before walking to the stairs.

"I'll be seein' you, Mister Godzilla."

The brown bear said, before courteously tipping his hat to him. Godzilla rolled his eyes.

The two other main band members were standing outside, listening to the conversation.

Freddy stepped down slowly, glaring at the two of them.

"Freddy.." Chica said, lowly.

"What." The bear said, glaring at the Chicken.

"Don't do this. It isn't necessary." Bonnie added.

"I do whatever I want. Don't forget who's name is on the main logo." Freddy said, glaring at the purple rabbit.

"I was just saying, old chap, that maybe we, you know, didn't have to make them migrate-"

"Shut. Up. Find the Endo skeleton, and shove him in a suit. Or I'll have your eyes ripped out of their sockets and thrown in the deep fryer." Freddy threatened, his eyes turning black.

Bonnie frowned.

"Fine. Lets go Chica." Bonnie said, turning around and pacing away.

Chica, afraid, quickly ran behind Bonnie.

Freddy growled, and paced back to his stage.

"I have some...extermination... to do tomorrow."

The whole time, Junior had noticed their conversation from behind Godzilla arcade machine.

Junior quivered in fear.

"What if he does that to me..?" He thought.

Junior's tail shivered in fear, and tapped the power button on the major machine. With a hum, the arcade cabinet was activated.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEONGK!" The machine roared.

Junior yelped at the roar and held his arms over his eyes, before slowly putting them down to look at the screen.

It was Godzilla posing with some Kanji letters under him, until electricity struck the letters and turned them into English.

"Godzilla: Save the Universe"

The screen read And under it was smaller lettering.

[Insert Coin]

"Woah.." Junior said, curiously, watching the screen.

The game then went into demo mode.

It showed controls, and special moves of Godzilla himself.

Then, a bright light flashed from the screen. In bold red lettering, it read.

"ATOMIC BREATH. Left, Right, Heavy."

"What's an..Atooomic Breeeth?" Junior said, trying to pronounce the words.

The on-screen Godzilla's back plates lit up blue, and a massive blue ray came from its mouth.

"Cool..." Junior said, gasping. "Can I do that..?"

The controls then cut away to the main story synopsis, being narrated by a deep voice.

"The world is on its knees to the Orllixen Alien army. Monsters from different worlds, and Different times are attacking."

Junior listened attentively.

"And the fate of the world...rests in their hands."

It then flashed video of Godzilla and Junior standing next to each other.

"Woah..." Junior said, gawking at the screen. It flashed pictures of Big G himself fighting various monsters

From the franchise, and others as well.

It finally ended with a silhouette of a monster, with bright red eyes, and with a crash of debris and rubble, it was back to the main title screen.

"Wow! Dad's so cool!" Junior said, excitedly.

"Junior!" His father called for him.

"Coming!" Junior replied, stomping back to his father in a Godzilla like stance, roaring playfully.

He then stomped back onto the stage.

"RAAAAAAWR!" He roared cutely at his father.

Godzilla smirked a bit at his son, but then looked down. "Listen." He says.

"What..?" Junior replied.

"It's about Foxy." Godzilla looked up at his son.

"What about him..?" Junior questioned.

"I...I don't want you seeing him anymore." Godzilla commanded.

"What? Why?" Junior yelled.

"I just don't. I want you to lay low for a few days."

"But daddy..he's my-"

"I know. Just..do as I say, alright?"

Junior's eyes lit up sadly, then he frowned, sitting down quietly.

"I'm gonna check if everything is okay outside, alright?" Godzilla stated, before getting up and walking offstage.

* * *

><p>"Okay..almost 6 AM! Lets do this!" Mike yelled confidently. He had been attacked by Chica once and Bonnie twice, and mastered the situation. He was ready to take on anything!<p>

He watched the cameras. Nothing.

"Yup! Easy street!" Mike said, slouching back in his office chair.

He peered back to the cameras just for good luck.

The left hall. That darn left hall.

Godzilla was slowly making his way down it.

"Heh. He's slow. I'll hear him when he makes it down here." Mike said, confidently.

He then heard the massive footsteps, then slammed the doors down.

"Piece of cake."

**6 AM.**


End file.
